The subject matter described herein relates generally to methods and systems for a wind turbine, and more particularly, a method of assembling a wind turbine and an aerodynamic assembly for use with a wind turbine.
Wind turbines generally include a tower and a nacelle mounted on the tower. A rotor is rotatably mounted to the nacelle and is coupled to a generator by a shaft. A plurality of blades extends from the rotor. The blades are oriented such that wind passing over the blades turns the rotor and rotates the shaft, thereby driving the generator to generate electricity. In particular, the wind generates a torque force along the blades. This torque is not constant along the blade. Generally, the torque generated at an inner portion of the blade is smaller than the toque generated at an outer portion of the blade. The torque along the blade generally depends on the particular wind conditions.
The angle of attack (i.e., the angle between the chord line of the blade and the oncoming wind flow) may vary along the blade in order to increase the torque at an inner portion of the blade. In particular, the angle of attack can be twisted from the inner portion of the blade to an outer portion thereof. However, this generally implies a complex blade shape, which may result in a significant cost increase. Furthermore, this approach for increasing the angle of attack at the inner portion of the rotor blade does not provide dynamic control of the torque along the blade in response to varying wind conditions.
Dynamic control of the torque along the blade may be implemented by providing an adjustable angle of attack at the inner portion of the blade, for example, by attaching a movable slat to the blade. However, such a movable slat may be insufficient or even unsuitable for particular requirements posed by certain wind conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative methods and/or systems capable of increasing lift at an inner portion of the blade.